Ludger
Ludger (ルドガー, Rudogā) is a Grim Reaper from the German Branch of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. His partner is Sascha. Appearance Ludger is a bespectacled man with short brown hair and a tall, lean figure. He wears a pair of white athletic shoes, and dresses in a formal suit consisting of a black jacket, white dress shirt, black tie, and black trousers. His Death Scythe takes on the appearance of a hedge trimmer. Personality Ludger is a capable Grim Reaper, who performs his tasks dutifully and impartially, and smokes on occasion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 7 As he had asserted himself, Ludger dislikes being busy; hence, he has a strong aversion to great disturbances, such as the global war Sascha predicted may transpire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 6-7 Plot Emerald Witch Arc After Anne Drewanz dies in an explosion, Ludger reaps her soul and analyzes her Cinematic Record, stating her birth date, death date, and the reason for her death. He adds that there are no significant remarks to made about her. To his partner Sascha, he comments that demons may have a pleasant appearance, but their actions are ruthless, referring to Sebastian Michaelis. Ludger, then, notices that Sascha is seated on a tree branch far away, and leaps over to join them, saying that he was practically speaking to himself. Sascha apologizes, asserting that the documents sent by the Grim Reapers' English Branch are very enthralling, and that the upcoming events are going to be interesting.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 102, pages 28-29 are surprised.]] Ludger comments that Sascha seems really excited, and his partner agrees and asks for his conjecture on what will happen next. Ludger says that they can discuss later, opting to make getting rid of Sebastian their priority. Sascha argues that since Sebastian is with his master, Ciel Phantomhive, they can ignore him. Ludger mistakes Ciel for a girl since he was disguised as Sieglinde Sullivan, but Sascha corrects him according to the documents in their hands.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 2-3 Ciel, then, notices both Ludger and Sascha, to their surprise. Ludger deduces that Ciel can probably see them, either because of his Faustian contract with Sebastian, which brings Ciel closer to death—and the Grim Reapers are death themselves—or because of his Phantomhive lineage. Sascha is fascinated, but Ludger tells them that they must head out to collect the next souls. They, subsequently, vanish.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 4-6 Ludger collects Hilde Dickhaut's soul, noting her birthday, deathday, and cause for death, while Sascha reads documents regarding Sieglinde and Wolfram Gelzer. When Sascha mentions how Germany's advanced technology is now in England's hands and how a war involving a lot of countries may soon occur, Ludger says that such a war is terrible and that he does not like to be busy. William T. Spears voices his agreement to Ludger's latter statement. William and Grell Sutcliff approach and acknowledge them; Ludger deems Grell's greetings flashy.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 3-9 After Sascha gives the documents to William, William tells Ludger and Sascha to inform the English Branch if they receive any information about the "seceders," before leaving with Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 9-10 Sascha and Ludger discuss the seceders. Ludger speculates that those who leave the Grim Reaper Dispatch either got tired of the job or they had a special reason. Sascha comments that observing deaths every day can be depressing. Ludger points out that Sascha does not look like the type to get depressed, and Sascha admits that they are having much more fun than when they were human, saying that being a Grim Reaper must be their vocation, to Ludger's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, pages 11-12 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Ludger is the fifty-fifth most popular character in the series, with two votes. He shares this spot with Funtom Corporation's unicorn, Arthur Randall, Alan Humphries, Chlaus, and the Prince Albert puppet, all of which also received two votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine References ru:Людгер es:Rudgar fr:Rudgar it:Ludgar Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Emerald Witch Arc